gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaga Forces
Gaga Forces is a Innovade clone army under the service of Innovators in the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Using the DNA template from that of Devine Nova and Bring Stabity, over 300-500 clones were produced and given mobile suits to defend their mothership, Celestial Being. Description & Characteristics In the anime, every member of the Gaga Forces pilot GNZ-004 Gaga mobile suits. These mobile suits are minimally armed and the pilots must rely on their superior numbers of their forces to win battles. The clone army for the most part are programed to follow through Ribbon's orders and have no concern for their own well being. The majority of them were sacrificed as living kamikaze ordinance to destroy opposing forces to Innovators. The Gaga Forces also appear in other sidestories (although they do not pilot GNZ-004 Gaga) and in the 00 movie. History Gundam 00I & Gundam 00P In chapter 4, GAGA Forces was seen tracking down Lars Grise, but the combat Innovades were slaughtered at a campfire in the middle of the forest by Lars. In chapter 12, Fon Spaak piloting GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain in his CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo piloted by Bring Stabity clones sent by Regene Regetta to support Beside. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. In Gundam 00P - File No.S03 Red Avalanche, Hanayo detected an odd energy stream flowing from a lunar base on the moon. Hanayo advices Fon that there is a big chance that it's a trap for him and Fon sorties in the GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. Two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss mass production types piloted by Devine Nova clones that were protecting the lunar base attacks Fon Spaak, but he got bored of the battle, frees himself from them, and entered into the moon base. But not soon after, there was a huge energy reaction that appeared from the moon base. The moon base explodes and Fon quickly rushes out. The appearance of the Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' amid the explosion caught the two Empruss outside off guard, and they could do nothing as the suit escapes. Battle at Lagrange 2 GAGA Forces introduced in episode 47, piloted by clones resembling Bring and Devine. They’re in mobile suits developed by Billy, and they all have Trans-Am systems. Although the Gundams are able to destroy a few of these, there are just too many, and most make it all the way to the Ptolemaios and throw themselves at the ship like Trans-Am missiles. The Ptolemaios gets some temporary relief when the Celestial Being transport ship uses itself as a shield, and Kati and Klaus who come to the rescue. The Gaga force targeting the newly arrived ships, and Patrick apparently sacrifices himself to defend the ESF ship. When Tieria’s consciousness merges with Veda (episode 49), he also uses quantum brainwaves to remotely control GN-009 Seraphim Gundam to activate its Trial System, which deactivated and halted all the Gaga units, which were eventually destroyed. All Gaga were left drifting in space and around the mothership, Celestial Being. ELS Conflict After the battle at Lagrange 2 ended, the surviving members of the GAGA forces return to Celestial Being as crew members. Some of them were seen early in the movie communicating with Veda whereas others were assigned to pilot the GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannons . Pics Gallery Notes References External Links